


You-I...We

by TimeTravelAddict



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crazy, F/M, Funny, I try, M/M, Not what you think, Past Character, Time Travel, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: A mysterious young warlock shows up that looks oddly similar to Magnus.





	You-I...We

**Alec**

It had been a rough day of hunting. We killed six demons in a matter of minutes saving a women and her child that didn't even see the demons. That's when a blue and purple portal opened up in the ally and a young boy came out. He look flustered when he came out, and his black hair was a mess on his head. He had tan skin. 

I look a step closer to him but blue sparks came out of his hands. He didn't have a shirt on. Only a pair of wide white pants that was stained with mud and dirt. Because of the blue sparks I figured he was a warlock and a new one at that. "Mundur," he says. (get back). I recognize the language as Indonesian. I only knew it well enough for the basic. 

I looked over my shoulder to Jace who looks just as confused. "Call Magnus," I tell him, and the boy gives me an odd look. He can't be more than 16. A plane flies over us and the boy falls to the ground he's so scared by it. He pushes him self back against the brick wall. I can hear a portal close and open. I turn back to see Magnus walking toward us. He's wearing black skinny jeans with rips at his knees. He dyed a strand of his hair pink. Black glitter eyeshadow is around his eyes with black eyeliner. 

"Jace said you have a out of control warlock." Magnus said. "Where is he?" 

"There," I point. Magnus looks at the boy and he looks surprised, he doesn't get surprised that often. He clears his throat. 

"Menatapku," (Look at me). The boys eyes go wide. Perhaps it's because it's another warlock, or because of the language. "Alexander I'm a little disappointed in you." 

"Me? Why?" I said shocked. 

"We sleep in the same bed and you can't even recognize me," Magnus said. I couldn't believe what he was saying. That young boy was Magnus. Then again Magnus is 4oo and something years old, and he still looks like he's 19.

"That's you?!?!" Izzy's heels click against the ground as she walk towards the boy.

"bangun dan datang ke sini" (get up and come here) Magnus demands.

"Aku takut" Past Magnus said. (I'm scared) 

"Oh," Magnus said. "You-I...we don't know English yet." Current Magnus snaps his fingers. 

"I don't, where am I." Past Magnus said. I'm surprised he can even talk right now. 

"America, New York 2009."

"America?" past Magnus breathed out. He sounds like he hasn't hear the word before. How old is he?

"How old are you," I ask him. 

"16," He mutters. He's not like my Magnus at all. This Magnus isn't Magnus at all. My Magnus is amazing and beautiful. Sarcastic and funny. Powerful and gentle. 

"Wow," Currents Magnus says. "Your still a baby." 

Past Magnus glares at him. "I'm not a baby, old man." 

"What ever you say Maggie." 

"Don't call me that." 

"Don't call me old." 

We all laugh at their bickering. 

"How old are you then," Past Magnus asked. 

"Can't you do math," Jace insults earning a glare from both Magnus.

"I couldn't do math well until I was almost 50." Current Magnus said. "The 1600's weren't a time of scholars. That's why I was such a bad warlock." 

"I'm not a bad warlock." Past Magnus retorts.

Magnus laughed. "Kid, I am you. Your pretty terrible. Do you even know how you got here?" 

"No," Past Magnus admits. "I was mixing a few this around for...for..." 

"A boy you like. It's okay now. They won't kill you now. You know, I proably shouldn't tell you this, but your getting married to one soon." Current Magnus said. I could feel a smile curl up on my lips. 

"Him?" Past Magnus asked. 

"Yes, the dork with the giant ass smile on his face." Jace said with a smirk. I purse my lips together making my smile fade, I can feel my face go red. 

"You, we don't do so bad." Past Magnus said. "Can you tell me more? Who's father? Do you know?" 

"Yes." 

"Tell me." 

"No." 

"Why?" 

"Because it would effect the time line." 

"How?"

"Because it would." 

"Why?" 

"Because it just would." Magnus opened a portal done with the bickering. "Bye kid." He said and pushed his past self through the portal. 

"What a day." Magnus said rubbing his hands together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing in here is actually true to Magnus life, just some things I thought would be interesting. I don't know how people dressed or talked like in the 1600's so if your a history buff sorry.


End file.
